<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight Number 108’s Angel by dumplingspeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246218">Flight Number 108’s Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingspeaches/pseuds/dumplingspeaches'>dumplingspeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingspeaches/pseuds/dumplingspeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping distressed strangers isn’t his forte, but perhaps it will be an exception this time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flight Number 108’s Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for another pairing but decided to make it into a Markjin fic uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looks to his side when he hears the door to the baggage storage closing overhead, lifting his head up to see a guy who seems to be around his age with dyed blonde hair, messy and sticking up all over the place. He sees the nervousness the other exhibits, if the way he looks around cautiously and his tight grip on the arm rests when he finally lowers himself down onto the seat beside Jinyoung’s is anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts are interrupted as he hears the PA system echoing throughout the plane, with one of the crew members speaking, going through a run down of the whole take-off and landing process, and the safety instructions and such. Jinyoung glances over to his side again and sees the blonde paying close attention to whatever is being said, looking as if he’s desperately holding onto every word for a form of reassurance. He notices the way the other is chewing nervously on his bottom lip, and he swears there’s perspiration sticking to his forehead, and he looks even more antsy as each second goes by, nearing the taking off of the plane. A realisation flickers in the back of Jinyoung’s mind, and subconsciously, he reaches a hand out and places it on top of the stranger’s, feeling how tense he was.</p><p> </p><p>The stranger looks over at him then, looking like he had only just noticed him. His eyes are wide and there’s a frantic look to them, but that soon seeps away, his nervous energy lessening as Jinyoung offers him an encouraging smile. “It will be fine,” Jinyoung says, gently. “It will be over before you know it. Focus on that instead of on what’s happening right now, alright?” He gently squeezes the other’s hand and he could feel the tension leaving the other, though not entirely. It’s still something, nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“Th-thanks,” the other says quietly, sounding embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“All good,” Jinyoung reassures, continuing to hold the other’s hand. They stay silent for a moment when Jinyoung starts to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” they both ask at the same time, and a split second later, they start laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well — My name’s Mark,” Mark says as the laughter dies down, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinyoung,” Jinyoung answers.</p><p> </p><p>They lapse into another comfortable silence until moments before take off. Jinyoung could feel the other’s muscles tensing up again and he looks over at Mark to see him squeezing his eyes shut. Inhaling softly, he speaks. “Mark,” he quietly says. “Do you have a pet?”</p><p> </p><p>The other snaps his eyes open and looks over at him, nonplussed. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a pet?” Jinyoung repeats, smiling lightly, and the other nods slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but why?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s its name? What does it look like? Describe it to me,” Jinyoung says.</p><p> </p><p>“Milo is its name,” Mark answers slowly. “It’s still a baby, but it’s growing up pretty fast. Milo used to be tiny but now it’s a big ball of fluff…”</p><p> </p><p>As he continues to speak, the terror fades away, replaced by a happy expression as he continues to talk about his puppy. Jinyoung nods encouragingly as the other talks animatedly, slipping his hand away from Jinyoung's grip at one point so he could describe his puppy with the use of actions.</p><p> </p><p>His talking fades away as he takes a look out of the window before he looks back over at Jinyoung with a huge grin on his face, realisation dawning on his features. “You did this to distract me, didn’t you?” he questions, and Jinyoung’s smile turns sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you were nervous and I wanted to calm you down, that’s all,” Jinyoung says.</p><p> </p><p>Mark turns away from him, looking out of the window, the grin fading to a small smile. “They say angels don’t exist but I’d beg to differ after meeting the one sitting right next to me today.”</p><p> </p><p>The growing blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks is evident and he’s glad Mark isn’t looking at him or he’d blush even harder.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>As they all but shuffle off the plane, one by one, Jinyoung feels a tap on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He turns around and sees Mark smiling at him, a slip of paper sitting on his outstretched palm. Curious, Jinyoung takes the paper, turning it around to see if anything was written on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jinyoung mumbles, seeing numbers scribbled upon it. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark’s smile turns shy as Jinyoung looks at him, both eyebrows raised. “Well, you helped me a lot today and I think I owe you one — No one’s ever done this before so you know.” He then clears his throat. “If you wanna grab a drink or something sometime soon, just call me. It will be my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>A gentle grin crosses Jinyoung’s slightly chapped lips — he needs to apply his lip balm later, he thinks — eyes twinkling with mirth.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess I’ll call you later, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>They part ways when they are out of the cabins, and Jinyoung, finally on a taxi that will bring him home, enters the number into his phone and calls it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” the warm, familiar voice answers.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung grins. “Hey, Mark?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jinyoung? That was quick,” Mark laughs. His laughter sends tingles down Jinyoung’s spine, and a nice, warm feeling bubbles in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure you didn’t give me a prank number is all,” Jinyoung answers, chuckling lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why would I give a wrong number to my saviour? That’d be a bit shitty of me,” Mark says on the other end. “I will save your number and text you soon, alright? See you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung hangs up and smiles to himself as he saves Mark’s contact name as—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flight Number 108’s Angel.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if by a slim chance (meaning a 0.0001% chance), you’ve read this before with the other pairing on another platform before then yeah, hi, it’s me :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>